yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories
Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! New Duel Monsters: Sealed Memories (遊戯王真デュエルモンスターズ封印されし記憶) is a Video Game based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series. The game takes place in Ancient Egypt. The players play the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game alongside characters that appear in the series. Game Info Released: * 09/December/1999 (JP) * 20/March/2002 (US) * 22/November/2002 (EU) Platform: * PlayStation One Promotional Cards: *JP: ** Zoa ** Metalzoa ** Metalmorph ** Harpie's Pet Dragon ** Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ** Dark Magic Ritual *US: ** FMR-001 Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ** FMR-002 Harpie's Pet Dragon ** FMR-003 Metalmorph Characters The characters that appear in the series that are in Ancient Egypt include (the English name is to the right of the Japanese name): * The Prince - A high-ranking Egyptian prince of the Amenhotep Dynasty. The name of this character is chosen by the player at the start of the game. The player plays as this character for the main part of the game. * Shimon Muran (シモン・ムーラン - spelled Siamun Muran in the English manga) - The player's advisor. * Anzu (アンズ) / Teana - A girl that resembles Téa Gardner (Anzu Mazaki in the English manga and Japanese versions). * Jono (ジョーノ Jōno) - A boy that resembles Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi the English manga and Japanese versions) who is energetic and hates losing at games. * Heishin (ヘイシーン Heishīn) - High Mage of the Amenhotep Dynasty. * Seto (セト) - A strong duelist who resembles Seto Kaiba. He is Heishin's second-in-command and the Pharoah's rival. * Nitemare - The final boss. An ultimate evil wizard who created the Shadow Games. In addition, the following "present-day" characters include: * Yugi - Bears host to the prince's spirit when he is re-awakened in modern times. The player plays as Yugi for this part of the game and ueses the same deck as with the prince. he is the present day holder of the Millennium Puzzle. * Seto Kaiba - Owner of Kaiba Corporation, who hosts and competes in a tournament of the best duellists in the world. He is the present day holder of the Millennium Rod. * Pegasus J. Crawford / Maximillion Pegasus - The creator of the trading card game "Duel Monsters". He is the present day holder of the Millennium Eye. * Ryo Bakura - The present day holder of the Millennium Ring. He often loses control of himself to the spirit of his item. * Yami Bakura - The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. * Isis - The present day holder of the Millennium Necklace. * Shadi - A mysteryeous duellist who has knowledge of the pharoah's past. He holds both the Millennium Key and Scales, in the present day section of the game. * Bandit Keith (バンデッド・キース) - A professional duelist, who uses machine-type monsters. * "Insector" Haga (インセクター羽蛾 Insekutā Haga) / Weevil Underwood - A duellist who uses insect-type monsters. * "Dinosaur" Ryuzaki (ダイナソー竜崎 Dainosā Ryūzaki) / Rex Raptor - A duelist who uses dinosaur-type monsters. * Mai Kujaku (孔雀 舞 Kujaku Mai) / Mai Valentine - A female duelist who uses Harpie Ladies. Plot The story begins in Ancient Egypt, with the prince of the dynasty, who often spends time at the duelling ground playing against others in the village. Him together with his friends Teana and Jono notice suspicious behaviour on behalf of the Mages, particularly one named Seto. On returning to the palace one day the prince is confronted by Heishin who forces him into a duel, to take only Millennium Item not in possesion of the Mages, the Millennium Puzzle, which Simon Muran hands to the prince before the duel. Heishin ultimatly wins (no matter if the player can defeat him or not, he will keep challenging until he wins). To avoid handing over the Millennium Puzzle, the prince is forced to shatter it. Simon manages to seal the princes soul in the puzzle until it gets re-assembled. A millennnia later the puzzle is solved by Yugi Moto. Yugi has a dream at the before entering a Duel Monsters tournament hosted by Kaiba Corporation. In this dream he meets the prince inside the puzzle and is given six blank cards. After waking he meets Shadi who is curious about Yugi. Yugi tells him about the dream and Shadi tells him the name of the man in the dream is Yami. Throughout the tournament Yugi is faced by holders of the other Millennium Items after Yugi defeats each of them their items becomes sealed in the blank cards that the prince gave him. After Yugi seals all six of the items a display of lights appears signalling the princes return to Ancient Egypt, to which yugi responds "Is this what you wanted Yami?". The prince returns to the Dynasty to find it taken over by the Mages. He defeats the High Mage at each shrine surrounding the dynasty to take the items from them. He then heads for the shrine located in the dynasty. After passing the labyrinth at the start of the shrine he meets Seto, who reveals plans to betray Heishin and promises to help the prince, by leading him to the resting place of the items. But, last minute he reveals how he has double-crossed the prince too and managed to use him to gather all the items in the place he can use them to obtain ultimate power. Although he is defeated by the prince in a duel Heishin, who had secretly followed them uses the items to awaken Darknite. Darknite refuses his services to Heishin, claiming to have made no pact with the likes of him. He then turns Heishin into a card, disguisted by expectations. After stating that the card is one of the worst and the ugliest card he ever created he destroys it. Confronted by a new evil the prince reasons with Darknite, saying he must be put back to rest if he loses to him in a duel. Amused by this idea Darknite accepts, fully confident that he will win. However after losing to the prince, Nitemare does not keep his end of the bargain and transformes into Nitemare. The prince the duels Nitemare. After he is victorious he seals away Nitemare. After the circumstances the prince becomes king. And Seto is never seen of again. Gameplay The mechanics of this game differ from Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, and these differences are also contiguous with the PS2 game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, but are not the same. The main differences are: * All Monster Cards in this game are Normal Monster Cards. * The player cannot control the activation of his/her Trap Cards. A trap will activate as soon as its conditions for activation are met. * A deck must be made up of exactly 40 cards. * At the start of the player's turn, he/she draw from his or her deck until his/her hand consists of five cards; if the deck cannot, the player loses the duel. * The player must play at least one card to the field after drawing. * Cards can be "fused" in the hand without the card Polymerization; the player can fuse any amount of his/her cards together and in any order, but the chance of a "successful" fusion (where a new monster or spell or trap is made, or when a monster is strengthened) depends on the cards the player is fusing. * When any spell or trap card is fused with a monster that is not compatible, the spell or trap card is discarded and the monster is unaffected. * After fusion, cards can be played face-up or face-down. Traps that are played face-up are not activated until their condition is met. * Monster Cards must select one of two "Guardian Stars", which allow a monster to gain five hundred attack and defence points if it has chosen a superior alignment against its opposing card; these alignments are taken directly from cosmic bodies and are arranged as follows (> means "is superior to"): ** Mercury > Sun > Moon > Venus > Mercury ** Mars > Jupiter > Saturn > Uranus > Pluto > Neptune > Mars The following example is used in the manual: "when "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (AP:2600) chooses Mercury and attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (AP:3000 and in attack position), "Gaia" has his AP increased to 3100, making it possible to defeat "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". **The Guardian Stars selected represent the Attribute and the Type of the monster. In the 3-D battle sequence the attack the monster uses depends on the guardian star selected. For example when you summon Meteor B. Dragon you are given the choice of Sun or Mars. Choosing Mars will cause Meteor B. Dragon to use a Fire Attack and give it an attack bonus against Jupiter (typically plant-type) monsters. If the player chooses Sun instead, "Meteor B. Dragon" will use a Light Attack with an attack bonus against the Moon. *** Mercury typically represents Dark Spellcasters and Dark Warriors. *** Sun typically represents Light monsters, specially Fairies. *** Moon typically represents Dark monsters, specially Fiends and Zombies. *** Venus typically represents "Illusory" monsters (most of them are Spellcasters, Fiends or Fairies) *** Mars typically represents Fire monsters. *** Jupiter typically represents Forest creatures, such as Beasts, Beast-Warriors, Insects and Plants. *** Saturn typically represents Wind monsters *** Uranus typically represents Rock monsters and Earth Warriors. *** Pluto typically represents Machines and Thunder-type monsters. *** Neptune typically represents Water monsters. * During the battle phase, after attacking and before damage is calculated, pressing square will take the player to a polygonic action battle screen. * Cards that cannot be used at that time are darkened (once a monster has attacked, its card darkens.) * Pressing start will end the player's turn. See also *Complete Card List: 001 - 200 / 201 - 400 / 401 - 600 / 601 - 722 *Card Fusion Guide *Opponent's Decks *Cheat Codes and Secrets External links * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_fm/index.html English Forbidden Memories website] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_s/ Japanese New Duel Monsters website] * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/yu-gi-oh-forbidden-memories/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories at Moby Games.] * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/data/561010.html Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories at GameFAQs.]